Déjame ser tu ilusión
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: esta es una serie de viñetas donde se ve la evolución de nuestra querida Sakura donde pasara pruebas y mementos difíciles para dejar atrás un amor no correspondido, para adentrarse en la aventura de descubrir su verdadero amor resultando ser alguien que se convirtió en su apoyo para al final obtener lo que tanto querida amor y felicidad, "-¿crees en el destino?- pregunto Sasori"
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre del fic: Déjame ser tu ilusión**

**.**

**.**

**Pareja principal: Sakura y Sasori**

**Para: Glaisber Perrotta y todos aquellos que cumplen o no en este día **

**Feliz cumpleaños Perrotta te deseo lo mejor espero te guste: 3 será una historia que finalizara el día de tu cumple**

**Personajes propiedad de Kishimoto**

**Advertencias: este es una series de viñetas de cómo evoluciona nuestra querida y no tan querida pelo chicle arias Sakura Haruno por lo tanto los cap. serán algo cortos pero prometedores. No se preocupen habrá final feliz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perdida en la soledad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_¿Cómo quieres que te mire a la cara? ¿Cómo quieres que te dirija la palabra? Si estas haya con él, con Naruto Uzumaki "tu gran amor" ¿acaso no sabes que yo sufro?, dime ¿Quién fue la que te dio consuelo cuando Naruto solo te veía como amigo? ¿Quién te presto su cuerpo para que te desahogaras? ¡YO!"_

Se podía ver a una pareja recostada en un árbol, un azabache piel blanca ojos del color de su cabello, hermoso a la vista de cualquiera, y en medio de sus piernas recostado sobre su torso, un lindo doncel de cabellos rubios ojos de un azul imposible, y entrañas marcas en sus mejillas, muchos dirían que son cualquier pareja de enamorados, menos ella, que los espía de entre los arbustos, si Ella, está celosa, se siente mal, a pesar de que son su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, Y el hombre por el que daría la vida, Sasuke Uchiha.

Está llorando, y sufre se siente sola, y triste, ya no quiere fingir que se alegra por los dos, cuando en realidad quiere separarlos y presumir que Sasuke alguna vez estuvo entre sus piernas, pero eso nadie lo sabe, y no lo cuenta porque sabe que si lo hace, Sasuke se enojara y no quiere que Sasuke se enoje, no quiere que eso pase. Se aleja del lugar, se seca sus lágrimas que son nada más que gotas saladas que demuestran el dolor que siente, el sufrimiento por el que pasa, Es egoísta, lo es, pero ella no tiene la culpa de que su corazón se haya querido aferrar a un amor que jamás será correspondido, y es más egoísta, ¿porque?, porque tampoco quiere que su amigo Naruto tengo ojos para otro ni para otra, es egoísta por amarlos a los dos tan intensamente que duele, y lo peor, sabe que eso la llevara a su perdición.

Ella camina por la calle, ¿Quién es ella?, es Sakura, Sakura Haruno, o lo que queda de ella, solo es un cuerpo sin un propósito que camina casi zombi por la calle, viendo a donde la llevan sus pies, sus pasos sin sentido la llevan a una cafetería, la conoces "_Akatsuki" _, ahí trabaja el hermano mayor de Sasuke, entra al local, y no se molesta que las demás personas la vean, acabada, sin alguna ilusión o esperanza, muchos dicen que es hermosa pero ella no lo siente, o acaso solo no quiere sentirlo.

Se sienta en una mesa, e Itachi le atiende

-Sakura que sorpresa tenerte por aquí, dime ¿Qué deseas?- pregunto el primogénito de los Uchiha

"_amor y felicidad_"

-solo un café fuerte cargado- dijo la chica sin ánimos

Itachi sabía que la pequeña, si pequeña siempre la ha visto como una hermanita, sabe que sufre por su hermano pero no dice nada. Llega a la cocina y pide el café con algunas galletas, no las pidió pero sabe que las necesita, este algo pálido y algo delgado, sabe que no ha comido, pero no quiere recordarle su sufrimiento.

Pero algo sorprende a Itachi, su compañero de trabajo y uno de sus mejores amigos, Akasuna no Sasori le parece extraño pero se le ocurre una idea

"_es hora de que la pequeña sea feliz" _es lo que piensa Itachi

-oye Sasori…

Sasori le da señal de que Itachi es escuchado

-…podrías seguir atendiendo a Sakura es que est…

-lo hare- dijo Sasori antes de que Itachi le diera una excusa sin sentido

Estaba nervioso, jamás había hablado con Sakura a solas, siempre la había admirado y por qué no decir que estaba enamorado, desde que la conoció en la casa de los Uchiha, desde ese día, no pudo olvidarse de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, esos ojos que denotaban felicidad.

"_ya no son felices" _pensó Sasori al ver la mirada de Sakura, ese brillo ya no estaba, estaba **Perdida en la soledad**

-a aquí está tu orden- dijo Sasori algo sorprendido por esa mirada tan opaca

-¿Dónde está Itachi?- pregunto monótonamente la pelirrosa

-tubo algo que hacer- respondió

-yo no pedí eso- dijo Sakura refiriéndose al plato con galletas

-te haría bien comer algunas, o si prefieres algo decente para almorzar ya es hora- dijo Sasori notando que la chica realmente estaba mal

-no traigo dinero suficiente- dijo sincera Sakura

-no te preocupes, ya salgo a mi descanso si quieres yo te invito y así comemos juntos- dijo Sasori algo nervioso por recibir una negativa de la chica

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, ¿hace cuánto un chico no la invitaba a algo?, sonrió débilmente y acepto

"_Tal vez es bueno olvidar"_


	2. Chapter 2: Conociéndote

**Conociéndote**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegaron a una cafetería era agradable, pero Sakura no notaba eso, solo estaba sumida en su dolor, y sufrimiento

-y dime ¿Qué tal todo?- mala pregunta y Sasori noto como Sakura tembló y sus ojos brillaron, pero de tristeza

-bi-bien- respondió Sakura con voz quebrada

-disculpa si te incomodo mi pregunta- dijo Sasori pasándole un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas

Sakura mira a Sasori, y ella nota que en sus ojos hay comprensión y algo de apoyo siente que lo conoce, y el siente que la conoce, son palabras no dichas, y sus ojos son los que hablan, ella jamás se ha sentido así, tan importante, creyó que Sasuke la tomaba como importante y necesaria en su vida, y lo era, pero no de la manera en la que Sakura quería.

-¿sabes?- hablo Sakura – me siento bien contigo, a pesar de que no llevo mucho conociéndote- dijo Sakura con una débil sonrisa, no una fingida o triste, era de alivio y mejoría

-¿crees en el destino?- pregunto Sasori

Sakura rio débilmente – un gran giro en la conversación -pensó un momento- digamos que prefiero crear mi propio futuro que dejarlo en manos de cosa del destino-

"_eso explica muchas cosas"_

_-_yo sí creo en el destino, hay cosas que pasan sin que uno lo planee, hay veces que queremos algo pero somos tan tercos que no comprendemos que lo que realmente nos pertenece aun no llega- finalizo Sasori con una sonrisa muy cálida para la pelirrosa

Y Sakura comprendió que Sasori tenía razón aun no había llegado el hombre ideal para ella

"_esa tarde una llama se prendió en mi interior"_


	3. Chapter 3: Casualidades

**Casualidades**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella paseaba por el parque, se sentía mejor desde esa tarde que almorzó con Sasori, no sabía si era la forma en como la miraba o sus palabras, solo sabía que se alegraba de haber aceptado aquella invitación.

Decidió ir por un helado, pero no se dio cuenta de que un chico andaba en Skateboarding

-CUIDADOO- grito el chico perdiendo el equilibrio

Sakura miro de donde provenía el grito, pero no logro ver quien era solo sintió como alguien se tiraba sobre ella evitando que el chico en Skate se la llevara en medio de su caída

-Sakura estas bien?-

-si pero como sabes mi… SASORI- dijo emocionada Sakura

-debes tener más cuidado- dijo Sasori preocupado

-onee-chan está bien- pregunto el chico que andaba en Skate y casi se lleva a Sakura

-sí, ¿y tú?- pregunto Sakura preocupada

-si solo unos raspones y golpes, nada por lo que no haya pasado ya, de verdad lo siento onee-chan

-no hay problema solo ten más cuidado la próxima ves-

-lo hare onee-chan por suerte su novio la quito del camino, nos vemos sayonara onee-chan, sempai- el chico se despidió y se fue en su Skate dejando a ambos chicos sonrojados por lo de novios

-nee a donde ibas Sa-Sakura- dijo algo nervioso el pelirrojo por el ambiente que se había formado

-iba por un helado- respondió algo sonrojada

-vamos yo invito-

Sakura dudo un momento pero al final accedió

Esa tarde la paso genial con Sasori, todo un día recibiendo halagos y mimos, algo que jamás obtenía con Sasuke.

"_casualidades o el destino, no lo sé, solo sé que me gusta pasar tiempo con el"_


	4. Chapter 4: Momento Decisivo

**Momento decisivo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella esta sentada en el parque tiene mas brillo en su rostro y sus ojos denotan mas felicidad de la que ubiera sentido antes, y por que no decir que se sentía mas segura con si misma, llevaba un vestido color melocotón con una cinta rosa alrededor de si estrecha cintura finalizando con un lazo en la espalda, unas zapatillas rosas, su cabello se lo había cortado siempre lo havia tenido largo por que según los rumores saku preferia a las chicas con el cabello largo, asi que decidio cortarcelo como símbolo de quee esa obsecion con el Uchiha quedaba en el pasado se sentía bien y orgullosa de si misma.

Leia tranquilamente en una mesa de la que había en el parque, estaba bien hasta que a lo lejos lo vio a él, su perdición la persona que la llenaba se inseguridades, desesperación y la dejaba en un mar de soledad. Sasuke llego hasta sakura y le hablo.

-Naruto esta esperando un hijo mio- dijo Sasuke, él sabia que ella sufria y le gustaba tener a todos a sus pies era un arrogante y orgulloso, no amaba a nadie mas que a si mismo, hacia una ecepcion con Naruto ese rubio revoltoso que lograba sacarle mas de una expresion de ese frio rostro

Sakura se algro, ya no sentiría envía de Naruto se algraria por el aunque aun le doliera pero era fuerte y no se dejaría humillar mas por el Uchiha, era el **Momento desicivo **para ella seria feliz por sus amigos, y principalmente por ella.

-¿de verdad?, me algra tanto al fin Naruto tendrá la familia que nunca tubo, no lo lastimes realmente te ama-

Sasuke se sorprendio esperaba un reproche, pero recivio una sonrisa y una sincera, sonrio esa era la sakura que el conocio, el tambien tenia que ser feliz y dejar de hacer sufrir a los demas, gracias a sakura se daba cuenta.

-si tienes razón, y tu date cuenta de quien realmente te ama- dicho esto Sasuke se fue no sin ante mirar a Sasori que se hacercaba a sakura y se veia que estaba sonrojado y algo nervioso.

"_molestia se feliz con Sasori el si es para ti"_


	5. Chapter 5 Destino Cruzado (Parte1)

**Destino cruzado (parte I)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se encontraba muy bien lo suficiente como para dejar de trabajar en la compañía Uchiha, era asistente/secretaria de Sasuke, y seguir trabajando no sería muy conveniente para su propósito de dejar ese amor en el pasado, lo que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que era más una obsesión que amor, pero no iba a dejar a Sasuke con esa carga de buscar un nuevo asistente/secretaria, ella misma se encargaría de buscarla.

Tenía bien definido lo que quería, alguien que chocara con la personalidad del Uchiha pero muy eficiente para no tener escusas para despedirlo, otro paso importante, pues protegería la relación de Sasuke y Naruto, y que mejor opción que uno de sus mejores amigos Yoshida Sai, un hombre sincero, mucho para su gusto, lo conoció en una situación algo complicada, en cuanto Sai vio a la pelirrosa le dijo fea, y ella solo le dio un golpe que le disloco la quijada, lo acompaño a emergencias y salieron siendo amigos hasta que los años los llevo a ser realmente buenos amigos, Sai continua diciéndole fea a Sakura, pero él dice que es con amor y que solo lo dice por costumbre y no porque realmente sea fea.

-oe, fea disculpa que te haya hecho esperar- dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa

-sabes que no me gusta que me digas así en público- dijo la pelirrosa tomando un sorbo de su café, estaba esperando a Sai en una cafetería el albino necesitaba un empleo había renunciado a su antiguo trabajo en la compañía AMBU como asistente del vicepresidente esos tipos lo tenían mas que harto sentía que absorbían su personalidad poco a poco así que decidió dejar ese trabajo, y Sakura conocía muy bien su eficiencia en el trabajo era realmente bueno en lo que hacía.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero es el mote que te coloque, y sabes que es solo por cariño, porque ahora que me fijo bien estas muy hermosa- dijo Sai con una sonrisa sincera, el había notado el decaimiento en la peli rosa, pero volvió a levantarse de ese abismo de soledad en el que había caído.

-sabes que dejare de trabajar para Sasuke y tu necesitas trabajo y me preguntaba si querías el trabajo- dijo Sakura

-claro que me gustaría, pero ¿ya conseguiste trabajo?-

-sí, trabajare para la linea de restaurantes y cafeterías Akatsuki, donde trabaja Itachi el me convenció de trabajar con el-

-¿no te parece extraño?- pregunto Sai

-¿el qué?-

-que Itachi siendo uno de los dueños de esos restaurantes y cafeterías trabaje en uno de ellos como mesero- dijo Sai pensando

-tienes razón, pero Itachi dice que prefiere trabajar de mesero que estar tras un montón de papeles en una oficina aburrida, además así supervisa personalmente a sus empleados- dijo Sakura para después liberar una pequeña risa

-ahora que lo pienso mejor es mejor así-

La mañana la paso charlando con Sai hasta las 10 de la mañana, cada quien fue por su lado esa tarde le notificaría la decisión a Sasuke y si todo salía bien Sai podría comenzar a trabajar a la mañana siguiente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde iba camino a la oficina estaba algo nerviosa le diría a Sasuke mi decisión esperaba que se la tomara de buena manera, cuando llegue, para mi suerte Naruto estaba ahí y Sai me dijo que iría en camino para conocer a su posible futuro jefe, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía apoyada.

Se armó de valor toco la puerta se quedó fuera hasta que escucho un _adelante _dijo _con permiso _y se adentró al lugar

-o Sakura ¿qué sucede?- dijo el Uchiha al ver que se trataba de la peligrosa ese era su día libre

-vengo a entregarte mi carta de renuncia- dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero... ¿por qué?- pregunto en un susurro el azabache

-pero no te preocupes me encargue de encontrar alguien de mi confianza y muy eficiente para cubrir mi puesto- dijo Sakura

-entiendo y ¿quién es?- pregunto Sasuke

Pero antes de que la pelirrosa le respondiera tocaron la puerta

-adelante- dijo Sasuke

-oye Sasuke…. o Sakura-chan que bueno verte- dijo Naruto con un muy notorio embarazo

-Naruto que bueno verte ¿y cómo han estado tú y la pequeña?- pregunto Sakura

-muy bien pero creo que va a ser futbolista se la pasa pateándome D'ttebayo- dijo Naruto acariciando con cariño su pancita

Sakura solo soltó una pequeña risita

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto el rubio

-Sakura va a renunciar- dijo Sasuke mostrándole la carta

-¿teme le hiciste algo a Sakura-chan?- pregunto Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-claro que no dobe, ella renuncia por que así lo quiere-

Ubican seguido peleando pero volvieron a tocar la puerta

-adelante- dijo Sasuke en un gruñido

-buenas tardes- dijo el albino al pasar

-Sai que bueno verte- dijo Sakura tomando a Sai de la mano para que pasara con confianza- Sasuke este es el chico que se encargara de mi trabajo a partir de ahora claro si tú lo aceptas-

-es un placer señor Uchiha- dijo Sai haciendo una reverencia

-es un placer- respondió Naruto haciéndole mala cara a Sasuke por no responder- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki soy el prometido de Sasuke-

-es un placer conocer una lindura como usted- dijo Sai tomando la mano de Naruto para besarla, el Uzumaki se sonrojo

-como él lo dijo "el prometido de Sasuke" o sea yo así que es M-I-O- dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido llegando junto a Naruto para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y abrazarlo posesivamente

Sakura se echó a reír con ganas jamás había visto a Sasuke celosos- bueno antes de que se maten, Sai es un excelente trabajador y muy eficiente lo sé porque es igual de perfeccionista que yo- dijo Sakura

-en eso tiene razón fea- dijo Sai con una sonrisa sincera solo su amiga se las sacaba

-bueno los dejo para que Sasuke te adelante lo que tienes que hacer aunque ya yo le explique- dijo la chica

-oye Sakura-chan voy contigo D'ttebayo- dijo Naruto

Ya fuera del edificio Sakura fue con narrito camino a su casa pero se tuvieron que separar porque Sakura recibió un llamado de Itachi y la necesitaba, después de dejar al rubio en su casa se dirigió al restaurante Mangekyou era uno de los más elegantes de Konoha perteneciente a la línea Akatsuki, Sakura paso directo a la oficina de Itachi

-qué bueno que llegas, veras hubo unas complicaciones y tengo que ir al país de las olas a arreglar un problema que surgió en uno de los restaurantes pero tenía que estar en Sunagakure para inaugurar otro restaurantes así que tu iras a Sunagakure con otro empleado que es oriundo de haya que es de mi absoluta confianza, inaugura el restaurante, ustedes me representaran- finalizo Itachi con una sonrisa

-pero ni siquiera he empezado a trabajar y ya me envías a algo tan importante- dijo Sakura con una ceja lazada

-lo sé pero eres de mi absoluta confianza e iras con un empleado con experiencia ya conoce muy bien el negocio además te sentara bien alejarte de Konoha por un tiempo- dijo Itachi el mejor que nadie sabía que Sakura trataba de olvidar para mejorar su vida

-tienes razón, gracias por tu apoyo Itachi- dijo Sakura

-ven aquí- dijo Itachi levantándose del asiento para abrazar a la chica

Sakura se levantó y se dejó abrazar

-muy bien ve a empacar sales mañana a primera hora el vuelo sale a las 7:30 a.m.- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa

Sakura asintió- ¿y cuento tiempo estaré haya?- pregunto

-mínimo 2 semanas, tienen que supervisar el restaurante y ver cómo avanza- dijo el Uchiha

-muy bien nos vemos- dijo Sakura

"_La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en_

_Dos almas_

_Aristoteles"_


	6. Chapter 6 Destino Cruzado (Parte 2)

**Destino Cruzado (parte II)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba en su casa haciendo las maletas empaco suficiente para dos semanas y en el caso de que tuviera que quedarse más tiempo, termino de hacer las maletas preparo lo que usaría la mañana siguiente preparo la cena, la comió antes de que se enfriara decidió dormir temprano para no tener que luchar contra el sueño y las sabanas rogándole que la dejaran calentarla un poco más, así que tomo un baño y se fue a dormir y pasar más tiempo con sus sabanas pero solo se preguntaba una cosa

**-¿Quién será el que ira conmigo? … Bueno lo sabré mañana- **con este pensamiento Sakura se quedó dormida

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó a un cuarto para las siete llamo un taxi para dejar su auto en su casa, preparo un desayuno ligero lo comió cuando llego el taxi el conductor la ayudo a cargar las maletas se aseguró de que todo estuviese bien serrado y partió al aeropuerto, cuando llego al lugar realizo todo los procedimientos de costumbre hubo muchos inconvenientes y el vuelo que se suponía seria en la mañana lo retrasaron para la noche por que había problemas con el avión, al fin cuando solucionaron los problemas y Sakura estuvo a punto de abordar…

-¿Sakura?-

La pelirrosa miro en la dirección que escucho su nombre y se sorprendió- ¡Sasori! Que alegría-

-¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que Itachi te envió para despedirte de mí en su lagar- dijo Sasori con una sonrisa burlona

Sakura rio tenía mucha confianza con Sasori eran muy buenos amigos- pues veras que no voy a Sunagakure a inaugurar junto con otro empleado el nuevo restaurante- dijo Sakura

-¿así que tú eres la misteriosa acompañante?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-sí, pero en mi defensa tampoco sabía que serias tú el que me acompañara- dijo Sakura

-menos mal eres tú, rogaba que no fuera Tobi- dijo el pelirrojo llegando junto a Sakura

Sakura rio con ganas ella conocía a Tobi era un primo de los Uchiha y era muy diferente a todos los Uchihas él decía "_todos los Uchihas son serios y aburridos pero Tobi será divertido y tierno por todos"_

_-_no seas dramático, Tobi es buen chico-

-no digas eso que siento que estoy con el- dijo Sasori colocando expresión de horror

-cállate mejor subamos al avión- dijo Sakura tomando a Sasori de la mano y jalándolo para abordar, Sasori se sonrojo y apretó la mano.

-**su mano es tan suave se siente tan bien- **pensó Sasori intensificando su rubor

Los chicos llegaron a su asiento, Sakura se sentó junto a la ventana y Sasori junto a la pelirrosa

-ahora solo duramos sentados 10 horas hasta llegar al aeropuerto de Suna y luego vamos a mi casa, ¿o prefieres ir a un hotel?- dijo Sasori

-el hotel estaría bien, pero aceptare tu invitación si no es mucha molestia- dijo la pelirrosa con un sonrojo

-no te preocupes a mi abuela no le molestara- dijo Sasori encogiéndose de hombros

-espera dijiste ¿10 horas?- pregunto Sakura y Sasori asintió- me aburriré en este avión- dijo Sakura

-no te preocupes yo me encargo de que no te aburras-

-bien haremos lo siguientes tu preguntas yo respondo, luego yo pregunto y tu respondes- dijo Sakura como si fueran niños de diez años

Sasori rio y asintió- pero inicia tu- dijo el chico

-mmm… ¿Qué es lo que más te apasiona?-

-las marionetas, en definitiva las marionetas-

-¿de verdad?- pregunto la pelirrosa sorprendida

-si es algo de familia, desde que tengo memoria e estado rodeado de marionetas y podría decir que aprendí a manejar marionetas antes que hablar y a crear marionetas antes de escribir, creo que son una forma de expresión de arte eterna- dijo Sasori con aire soñador

-eso es genial- dijo Sakura

-¿y tú que quieres que te de la vida?-

-la verdad solo quiero felicidad y la oportunidad de ser amada, sin ser un secreto o algo de un rato quiero un amor, pero que no sea perfecto ni un príncipe, solo alguien que me quiera y que sea eterno- dijo la pelirrosa observando por la ventana-

Sasori se sorprendió con esas palabras, y esperaba ser algún día la ilusión de Sakura

-Sasori

-hpm

-¿me podrías enseñar tu marionetas cuando lleguemos?

-claro, a cambio que me dejes retratarte-

-¿también pintas?

-se podría decir que hago todo tipo de arte, pero ¿Qué dices?-

-si dejare que me retrates-

Sakura tomo nuevamente la mano de Sasori y se recostó en su hombro comenzaba a quedarse dormida, Sasori sonrió y recostó su cabeza en la de la pelirrosa, y así ambos se durmieron

"_La mayor felicidad que puede darte el amor, _

_es cogerle la mano a tu amado por primera vez_

_Stendhal"_


	7. Chapter 7 Tiempo Juntos

**El sabor de tus lágrimas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba recostada a la ventana y Sasori recostado en el pecho de la pelirrosa abrazado a la cintura de la chica y Sakura devolvía el abrazo, Sasori abrió lentamente los ojos y subió su mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos jades somnolientos, cuando al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraban se sentaron de golpe con su caras bien rojas

-yo… mmm... etto… lo siento- dijo Sasori pasando por toda las gamas de rojo

-no... No te preocupes no fue tu culpa, estábamos dormidos- dijo Sakura, suspiro profundo y sonrió controlando esas ganas que tenía su corazón por salir a dar un paseo

-tienes razón-

"_queridos pasajeros les habla su capitán les pedimos que se abrochen sus cinturones vamos aterrizar"_

Los pasajeros obedecieron, aterrizaron, bajaron del avión y Sasori y Sakura después de obtener su equipaje fueron a tomar un taxi, eran las 3 de la tarde, cuando llegaron a la casa de Sasori, era una casa grande y muy bonita tenia aspecto hogareño y al entrar se percibía un ambiente familiar Sakura se sentía cómoda en ese lugar.

-bueno, bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, mis abuelos llegan más tarde deben estar en la tienda de marionetas, ven te diré dónde está tu habitación- Sasori guio a la pelirrosa dentro de la casa hasta donde sería la habitación de Sakura hasta que tuvieran que regresar a Konoha

-tienes una casa muy bonita, y es muy tierno que vivas con tu abuelos- dijo Sakura mientras recorría con la mirada cada rincón de la casa

-la verdad es que la compre para ello no quería que estuvieran en un asilo, yo me mude a Konoha para trabajar con Akatsuki ellos son viejos amigos-

-ya veo, así que tú eres…

-soy uno de los administradores de los restaurantes con mi compañía de juguetes, pero hay veces que me aburro de tanto papeleo de la compañía y voy a trabajar a los restaurantes- dijo mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes

-así que eres empresario aprendo mucho de usted Sasori-sama- dijo la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa

-no me digas sama me siento viejo, esta es tu habitación ponte cómoda- dijo Sasori antes de salir

Sakura dio un gran suspiro-** todas las personas que conozco han progresado en la vida y yo ni siquiera sé que es lo que me apasiona- **con desgana Sakura acomodo su equipaje, se cambió de ropa y fue a la cocina para ayudar en la cena

Sakura llego a la cocina y vio a Sasori lavando platos

-se ve bien el señor Akasuna de ama de casa- dijo Sakura con una pequeña risa al ver que Sasori giraba y miraba en su dirección para dejar ver un delantal rosa que decía "_marioneta sexy"- _por cierto lindo delantal- dijo Sakura señalando dicho objeto

-muy graciosa- dijo Sasori rodando los ojos

-ven yo te ayudo- Sakura y Sasori lavaron los platos prepararon la cena juntos todo en medio de risas y bromas, el par de chicos estaban tan centrados en su burbuja que no se percataron del par de ojos que los observaban

-valla, no sabía que mi nieto tenía una novia- dijo una anciana con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-abuela- dijo Sasori sorprendido y avergonzado por el comentario, no es que le desagradara la idea pero no quería dejarse al descubierto, Sakura se sonrojo

-no abuela ella es una compañera de trabajo me ayudara en la inauguración del nuevo restaurante- dijo Sasori aun con el sonrojo

-a que lastima una chica tan linda, tendrían lindos hijos- dijo la anciana para soltar una sonora carcajada al ver la reacción de los chicos, pasaban por todo los colores- bueno, mi nombre es Chiyo, y ¿quién es la linda señorita?-

-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, es un placer- dijo la pelirrosa haciendo una reverencia

-el placer es mío, deberías considerar el estar con mi nieto pero bueno los dejo esta anciana esta cansada, los dejare solos, dormiré profundamente no escuchare ningún ruido que hagan- dijo la abuela de Sasori solo se escuchaba una risa en los pasillos, el rojo volvió al rostro de los chicos por las insinuaciones de Chiyo

-disculpa a mi abuela- dijo Sasori muy apenado no podía ni mirar a la pelirrosa

-no te preocupes, sería peor si fuéramos a la casa de mis padres, pero será mejor que cenemos antes de que la comida se enfrié- dijo Sakura para tratar de aligerar el ambiente, no por que estuviese tenso o incomodo, si no que era más bochorno y vergüenza lo que había en el ambiente

-si comamos-

Después de la cena Sasori llevo a Sakura al taller que tenían en la casa y le mostro las marionetas que había en el luego, le mostro las de su cuarto, Sakura estaba muy impresionada, Sasori tenía una muy buena colección no solo de él si no marionetas echas por toda su familia, eran tan reales, sentía como si penetraran en su alama y quisieran apoderarse de esta, ya que al ser marionetas estaban vacías y sin vida, pero Sasori tomo una marioneta, que era una bailarina de valet y la marioneta estaba viva, ya no absolvía su alma si no que le sacaba admiración y ensoñación, después de que Sasori dejo de darle vida a la marioneta con sus dedos en los hilos, Sakura hablo

-son realmente hermosas, son fascinantes- dijo Sakura sentía que no tenía palabras suficientes para describir el trabajo de Sasori y su familia

-eres la primera chica que dice eso, todas piensan que son tenebrosas o estúpidas- dijo Sasori guardando la pequeña bailarina en una caja de cristal

-en si tienen un aire tenebroso pero no por eso dejan de ser bellas, tal vez las marionetas se sientan solas sin alguien que las utilice y exhiban al mundo lo bellas que son y lo única que es su funcionamiento, y forma de cobrar vida en la manos de alguien que si sabe apreciarlas- con cada palabra Sakura sentía que se describía a sí misma como una marioneta abandonada en un cuarto sin un dueño que moviera sus hilos para hacerla sentir viva y no pude evitar derramar un par de lagrimas

-¿estás bien? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?- pregunto Sasori sentándose junto a la pelirosa en su cama

-si disculpa, son tonterías-

-no es una tontería el que derrames lágrimas al expresar como te sientas- dijo Sasori tomando la mano de Sakura- es bueno llorar, las lágrimas limpian las heridas del corazón, pero es bueno cuando son secadas por alguien mas- Sasori quito las lágrimas del rostro de Sakura y sin darse cuenta el también derramo lágrimas, hacían cuanto no lloraba, desde que sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente

-¿Sasori?-

-no te preocupes, es solo que hace mucho no visito la tumba de mis padres- las lágrimas seguían saliendo de los ojos de Sasori

Sakura abrazo a Sasori- ¿puedes dormir conmigo?- pregunto la pelirrosa

Sasori sabía que no era una invitación de "esa" clase, era una invitación a algo inocente una amistad, solo dormir sin besos ni caricias de por medio solo lágrimas de dolor y soledad.

Sakura y Sasori se acostaron en la cama, taparon con las sabanas el frio que sentían sus cuerpos, y se abrazaron en su dolor dejaron que sus lágrimas cayeran junto con ellas las tristezas de sus corazones que solo querían a alguien a quien amar, secaron las lágrimas del otro hasta que sus ojos quedaron secos y sus conciencias se perdieron en los sueños

"_Cuando dos personas lloran juntas por primera vez,_

_Saben lo mucho que se quieren._

_Emilio Deschamps"_


End file.
